


i wanna wake up with you, all in tangles

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: as long as you stand by me (ffxv works) [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: a proposal, anticlimatic and probably several years late. but perfect, just the same.(noctis and prompto in a kinder universe where happy endings might just have been sitting next to you, falling asleep on your shoulder, all this time.)





	i wanna wake up with you, all in tangles

**Author's Note:**

> _**marriage** | meeting Regis for the first time as a couple | “I got your back.”_
> 
> listen i'm super not big into marriage but one of my fave tropes is just. when ur otp is so comfortable together they've already moved in and became family without even realizing it. like damn. i want that
> 
> title from ["cut to the feeling" by carly rae jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ)

 

 

Noctis is asleep when Prompto sneaks into the apartment at one thirty five in the morning. He meant to wait up, he really did, but he had meetings all throughout the day and no Prompto to keep him company in between. He hasn’t had Prompto to keep him company for about two weeks and three days, not that he’s counting. But tonight, he’s coming home, and Noctis had parked himself on the couch waiting for the sound of the key in the lock.

A gentle hand touches his cheek, and Noctis blinks awake slowly.

“Hey,” says Prompto. He’s kneeling beside him. His hair is a mess from the long ride back but Noctis is suddenly overcome with the urge to run his fingers through it. So he does.

“You know sleeping on the couch is bad for your back,” Prompto scolds, voice soft in the quiet of the night. He leans into Noctis’ touch.

“Wanted to wait for you,” Noctis mumbles. “Missed you.”

He feels Prompto’s smile more than sees it. “Missed you, too, buddy. Now, come on, we’ll both feel better on the bed, yeah?”

“Mm.”

Yawning, Noctis follows Prompto to the bedroom. It takes them both less than a minute to undress, a little longer as stray hands lazily tug the other closer for a kiss here and there. Their bodies know each other, but it’s been a while, so they’re both seeking the familiarity of the touch. Noctis feels calmer than he has in a long time.

“Noct?” Prompto says as Noctis curls around his back.

“Nngh?”

“I’m home.”

His eyes are barely open now, but Noctis shifts until he can press a kiss to Prompto’s neck. 

“Welcome home.”

 

 

 

 

There’s a knock on his office door. Noctis doesn’t look up from where he’s frowning down at the documents on his desk. He’s been staring at the same one for the better part of the hour, but Ignis is across the Citadel taking care of other business and he doesn’t want to bother anyone else. 

Being King is really, really boring.

“Noct, Noct,” a familiar voice sings, and Noctis finally tears his eyes away from the papers.

It’s Prompto. He’s in his Crownsguard fatigues today, back on patrol duty after his break outside the city. Seeing him in the royal black still does things to Noctis’ heart, but it’s not like Prompto doesn’t know. He likes to use that fact to tease Noctis at every opportunity.

“What are you doing here?” asks Noctis. He pushes aside the documents, grateful for the distraction.

“Thought I’d drop by to keep you from dying of boredom,” says Prompto. “Have you ate yet?”

“Not yet. I was going to wait until Specs stormed over to fuss over me, to be honest.”

Prompto  _ tsk _ s at him. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me?”

Prompto rolls his eyes at him, but complies just the same. They’re both smiling stupidly at each other when he pulls away. Prompto turns and sets down the bag he was holding. It smells like something greasy and definitely unhealthy. Noctis’ stomach rumbles.

“Come on,” says Prompto. “The faster you eat, the faster we can get out of here.”

“Are you inviting me to play hooky with you?”

Prompto opens his eyes wide. “It’s not hooky if we’re just taking a stroll to digest our food after lunch, is it?”

“Six, Specs was right, you are a terrible influence.”

The grin that Prompto gives him is downright wicked. Noctis wants to kiss it off him.

So he does.

 

 

 

 

“One of the noble houses will be hosting a gala next weekend,” Ignis tells him. “The Royal family is invited.”

Noctis sighs, but nods. “Do I have to be there for the whole thing?”

“The majority of it, I’d assume. Shall I mark Prompto down as your plus one?”

Signing his name on another grant for the refugee shelters in Lower Insomnia, Noctis hums. “I’m pretty sure he’s free, but I’ll ask him later tonight.”

“Ah, yes, it’s your anniversary tonight. Congratulations.”

Noctis laughs. “Thanks, Specs. We’re just having a night in, though.”

“Prompto still prefers pizza over five star restaurants, I see.”

“He says your cooking is better than any of that, anyway.”

“I suppose I’ll have to drop by with some more of that curry he likes, then.”

“Don’t spoil him.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow at him. “Says the one who spoils him the most.”

“Hey,” Noctis protests, but he’s smiling. “I’m the King, and his boyfriend. It’s my right to spoil him.”

Ignis shakes his head. There’s a fond smile playing at his lips, too. “Do try not to get too drunk tonight. You have a meeting with the Accordan ambassador tomorrow.”

“Sure, Specs. I’ll try.”

 

 

 

 

Today’s a bad day. Noctis wakes up the pain throbbing through his entire being, muscles sore and bones aching, deep enough that it’s all he can do to just lay there, gasping quietly.

Prompto stirs next to him. A stab of guilt hits Noctis when he meets tired blue eyes. 

“Noct? Hey, what’s up?”

“Hurts,” Noctis manages to through gritted teeth.

Prompto’s wide awake now. He sits up, eyes trailing over Noctis’ prone body. His teeth are gnawing at his bottom lip; an anxious tic he never outgrew. “What do you need? Pain meds? Should I call Iggy?”

“No.” Noctis takes a few deep breaths. Breathes out until the pain ebbs for a bit. “Can you—get my meds? I think I—need to sit up.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, patiently, Prompto helps prop him up against the pillows. Noctis’ head is starting to hurt from all the pain, but he knows that sleep isn’t an option anymore. He swallows the pills that Prompto brings him, and then settles back on the bed. He hears the quiet murmurs of Prompto on the phone with Ignis, asking him to rearrange Noctis’ schedule for the day. Eyes closed, Noctis feels himself drift a bit.

The mattress dips as Prompto’s weight settles next to him. “Noct?” Prompto says softly.

“Mm?”

“Doing okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want me to—”

Noctis opens his eyes. He flops a hand towards Prompto, but his friend understands what he means. Prompto holds his hand, and Noctis lets out a small sigh. “Stay?” he mumbles.

“Yeah. Got nowhere else to be.” The bed shifts slightly as Prompto shuffles closer, until he has Noctis’ head resting on his shoulder and an arm around Noctis. His free hand runs through Noctis’ hair in a soothing rhythm.

Letting his eyes fall closed again, Noctis focuses on counting Prompto’s steady breathing. In, out. In, out. His back still hurts and his limbs still protest with every movement, but Prompto is warm against his side. He breathes in, and breathes out, and allows himself to sink into the comfort.

 

 

 

 

Noctis enters the apartment to the sound of Prompto yelling, “No! Bad dog! Come back!” and the distressed yowling of their cat. He takes a moment to steel himself in the doorway.

The living area is a mess. The couch cushions are overturned, the pillows strewn across the rugs. Some of the books from the shelves are on the floor, and one of the plants by the window is spilled across the hardwood. Riku is on top of the cabinet, hissing loudly. Prompto is sitting on the floor, surrounded by the fluff of a ripped pillow, which is currently being shaken apart by the fluffy puppy on the couch. Prompto looks close to tears.

“Bad time?” Noctis says, and Prompto turns to him.

“Noct,” he cries. “Sora doesn’t like me.”

Noctis walks over to sit next to Prompto. He rubs his back. “What are you talking about? He loves you.”

“Then why is he trying to destroy the house?”

“He just wants your attention.”

Prompto turns back to the dog, which has stopped torturing the pillow and is watching them curiously. He holds out a hand. “Come here, Sora.”

The dog spits out the pillow. Cautiously, he paws at Prompto’s hand. Then he turns away. Prompto frowns, but it quickly turns into surprise when the dog jumps down into his lap.

“Oh, my gods,” Prompto says. “Noct! Noct!”

“Yeah, I see it.” Noctis is trying to coax Riku down from the cabinet. He spares a grin over his shoulder. “Told you he loves you.”

“I love you, too,” Prompto says, petting Sora gently. Sora barks cheerfully.

Noctis stands there in the messy apartment, watching the love of his life and their little family, and beams.

 

 

 

 

“One sugar in your tea,” Noctis says, passing the cup across the table.

“Thank you, son,” his father says. The cup rattles slightly against the cup, but his hands are still steady enough to prevent it from spilling. He sips at the tea, and the wrinkles on his face fans out as he smiles.

Noctis stirs sugar into his own cup. The gardens are quiet this time of day. There are new fish in the pond, but it’s as pretty and tranquil as he remembers it. He used to spend hours just watching the fish swim by. 

His father must be remembering the same thing, because he puts down his cup and asks, “When’s the last time you went fishing, Noctis?”

Noctis sighs. “When’s the last time I had free time?”

“That’s the price of being the most powerful man in the kingdom.”

“How did you do it, dad? Not go crazy from being so busy all the time.”

His father hums, considering. “A King’s life is not his own, son. You know this. However,” and his dad smiles at him the same way he’s always smiled: kind, gentle, just a little bit playful, “a King has friends to help him. I’m sure you understand.”

Noctis thinks about Ignis running around more often than he does, checking lists and arranging meetings. He thinks about Gladio accompanying him on long diplomacy trips, making sure the ‘guards are running smoothly and surely. He thinks about Prompto staying up with him when he needs to finish checking over the fine prints, dragging him out of the office to make sure he has a proper night’s sleep. Noctis smiles.

“I guess I’m a very lucky King, then,” he says.

“I’m sure you are.” His father still has that mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he goes, “How is Prompto doing?”

“He’s great,” Noctis responds immediately. He loves talking about Prompto, and his father knows it. He used to be so shy about talking about things he likes, but then he figured, life’s too short to not share the simple joys he finds. And Prompto provides him with so much joy. “He has another photo commision next week, actually. To Caem.”

“I see.” His father pauses. “Why don’t you go with him, Noctis?”

“Go with him?”

“Yes. I think it would do you good to have some fresh air.”

Noctis wants to, gods, he wants to, but. “I don’t have time for a vacation.”

“I have property there,” his father says. “Perhaps it’s time for the Lucis Caelums to check up on it again.”

“Dad.”

His father wheels himself forwards towards the pond. “The kingdom will still run fine without you for a few days, Noctis. You said it yourself, didn’t you? You have plenty of people to help you. Lucis will be in good hands.”

Noctis stands up and reaches for the handles of the wheelchair. “Would you like to come? You miss fishing, too, don’t you?”

“Ah, don’t tempt me. Clarus will throw a fit if I mysteriously manage to escape before my surgery.” His father reaches out to pat him on the arm. “Besides, I rather think you’d appreciate some alone time with that boy of yours, eh?”

Noctis huffs out a laugh. He stands there next to his father, watching the fish swim back and forth, basking under the sunlight.

 

 

 

 

The night time city lights of Insomnia are one of Prompto’s favourite things. Noctis never really gave much thought to it until Prompto brought it up one night, all those years ago, when they were still growing used to wanting each other. He’s lost count how many pictures Prompto has taken from countless rooftops, but each one still manages to take his breath away.

Right now, Prompto is tucked against his side and pointing at the coloured bulbs strung around the streetlamps and signposts. They always come out this time of year, preparing for celebrations during the winter cold. Noctis shivers as a gust of wind blows by. He squeezes Prompto’s hand in his pocket.

“Noct, Noct,” Prompto is saying, pointing at the window of a shop they’re passing by. “Look at that! Isn’t it adorable?”

“Not as adorable as you,” he says easily.

Prompto blushes, a practiced reaction by now. Noctis will never lose the wonder and joy at seeing that familiar flush. He leans over and pecks Prompto on the cheek.

“Pfft, stop, that tickles,” Prompto says. He stumbles a bit, and Noctis stumbles with him.

They’re definitely a little bit drunk.

“Hey,” Noctis says suddenly. “Want to put up lights in our window, too?”

Prompto stares at him with wide eyes. Then he’s nodding his head frantically. “Yes, yes, yes yes yes—”

The bell on the door tinkles as the two of them barrel in, still attached at the hip. The cashier blinks at the King of Lucis and his boyfriend as they giggle their way through the aisles, but it’s not the weirdest thing she’s seen. They’re kind of endearing, really. It’s no wonder the magazines continue to print candid pictures of them when they wander through the streets of Insomnia, even though it’s been years after the first breaking news about the Crown Prince’s love life.

When the two of them fall asleep that night, tangled up in worn sweaters and each other, their cat and dog curled up at the foot of the bed, tiny strings of rainbow lights hang from their balcony, reflecting the stars above for all the world to see. 

It’s beautiful.

 

 

 

 

When Gladio shows up to pick up his kids, Prompto and Noctis are sitting on the floor with them, paper hats on their heads and various colouring tools in their hands.

“When did you guys open an art studio?” Gladio says, and his kids scream  _ Daddy! _ as they drop everything to scramble into his arms. He lifts the both of them up with barely a grunt of effort.

“Heya, big guy,” says Prompto. He picks something up off the table. “Freesia made one for you, too.”

“How did your date go?” Noctis asks.

Gladio just grins and wiggles his eyebrows at him. The kids squeal at the funny face. Riku wakes up from where he was napping in the corner and slouches away. Sora comes running, pawing at Gladio’s legs to join in the fun, too.

Prompto laughs. The sound is contagious, brighter than sunshine. Noctis catches himself just smiling like an idiot at him. He glances away, catches Gladio’s eyes. His friend wiggles his eyebrows again. Noctis rolls his eyes, but his smile doesn’t fade.

How can it, when his heart feels so full?

 

 

 

 

They’re walking home from the street festival when it hits Noctis.

Prompto is chattering on about the festivities, one hand in Noctis’, one hand still holding onto his half-finished candied apple. He has some chocolate staining the corner of his mouth. His hair is slightly frizzy from the heat, his steps bouncing with restless energy. He’s smiling. He’s positively glowing.

Noctis is so, so in love.

His feet slow, and their joined hands tug slightly before Prompto notices. He stands in front of Noctis and looks at him in concern. 

“Noct? What’s up? Is it your stomach? Was it the fried squid—”

“Prompto,” he says, and Prompto blinks. “Prompto,” he says again, relishing the sound of his name on his lips. 

“Marry me,” Noctis says.

Just two little words, simple, easily slipping out of his mouth and into the open air. No fireworks go off. No sudden music. Nobody else around them seems to even have noticed. It’s just him, and Prompto, standing in the middle of the street, the festival just metres away behind them. He looks at Prompto, still holding his hand, and waits.

Prompto stares at him, mouth slightly open. His grip on the candied apple has loosened, the treat tilting to the side. Then his face suddenly scrunches up, his eyes squinting and his mouth turning into an upside down ‘v’ as tears threaten to fall. Noctis drops his hand in shock.

“Prom? Oh, gods, sorry, I didn’t mean—You don't have to—”

“No,” Prompto says, and Noctis’ world grinds to a halt.

“No?” he echoes.

Prompto shakes his head. He lifts a hand to swipe at his eyes, and then smacks Noctis on the chest. “No,” he says, “you don’t get to just—just say that, Noctis Lucis Caelum! You just—I had an entire proposal planned, you know that? I got a ring and asked Gladio and Iggy for help and everything, and you just—you just went and—Stop laughing!”

People passing by are starting to give them second glances, but Noctis doesn’t notice. He doubles over and laughs, laughs until his eyes are wet and he can barely breathe. Prompto is crying still, but he’s smiling now, eyes on Noctis and he’s so perfect. He’s absolutely wonderful.

Prompto reaches out, and Noctis takes his hand.

“Okay,” Prompto says, tugging him closer. Noctis goes without hesitation. “Of course I’ll marry you, you big dummy.”

“I love you,” Noctis says helplessly.

Prompto’s lips taste like candy and happiness. It tastes like coming home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was the most self-indulgent, fluffy piece of sap i've written in a long time
> 
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr+twitter!!


End file.
